Raina
by TastyMedication
Summary: Rapunzel is informed by her parents that she has a twin sister named Raina. When Rapunzel is reunited with her horrid sister, Raina tries to steal the only thing in the world Rapunzel loves, Eugene.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder shook the ground furiously while rain pounded the cobblestones. All of Corona lit up before Rapunzel's eyes.

_The castle isn't far off now._

She dug her bare heels into Maximus' sides, pleading him to run faster. The gleaming white stallion ran on through the storm, and against the wind.

Rapunzel heard a faint beautiful voice through the howling wind. It was calling for her. "Rapunzel!" the voice sounded urgent, she almost thought she heard the voice crying. Rapunzel knew that voice, and so did Maximus. He pivoted around and ran towards it. That's when Rapunzel saw it, a figure atop a horse.

"Blondie!" the figure cried as Rapunzel rode towards it.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelped out.

She dismounted Maximus while he was still running towards the figure, and she sprinted, bare feet splashing in the puddles, until she got to Eugene.

Eugene reached his arms out and picked up the soaking wet girl, hugging her atop his horse. Rapunzel shivered in his arms, and soon tears began to fall. "I'm s-so s-sorry." her words like a whisper in the roaring storm.

Eugene took his cloak and wrapped it around Rapunzel to cease her shivering. "It's okay, Blondie," he held her even tighter "I'm with you now."

He took his horses' reins and tapped him on the side with his heels as he held Rapunzel. The horse took off towards the castle gate, and Maximus followed behind.

Rapunzel gripped Eugene's vest so tightly, she thought she would tear a hole in it with her fingernails. As she turned her head, she saw the castle get bigger and bigger as they got closer with every stride.

%-%-%-%-%

Guards positioned at the castle gate, saw the figures approaching, "Halt!" one of them shouted.

"Who goes there?" he shouted again.

"It's me," Eugene didn't have to shout now that they were closer to the gate, "I have Princess Rapunzel with me." he said.

"Rider!" the guard scoffed, "why should I-" He was cut off by another guard stepping in.

"Perhaps you should let him in," he told the other guard, "he _does_ have the princess."

The angry guard locked his black eyes on Eugene and Rapunzel. "Very well.." he spoke harshly.

The gate opened before them and the horses ran in, one of them with the two lovers on his back.

A castle stable hand ran up to the pair, forcefully grabbing both horses reins as they dismounted. Eugene continued to carry Rapunzel up the castle steps, and into the entryway. He gently put her down on her toes.

"Blondie.." he put his strong hands on her shoulders and looked into her fascinating green eyes, "what happened out there?"

Rapunzel looked down at her feet, and Eugene put his hand under her chin and pushed it up so she could look at him. "While we were riding around the kingdom," she started, "I thought I saw something glimmering next to one of the shops, I thought it might be a trinket I could give to you so I lead Maximus towards it before you could notice I left, but once we got there, the shiny object was gone, it was pouring down rain, and I realized that I had absolutely no idea where I was." she sighed at her story. "Please.. forgive me for worrying you, Eugene. I will never, ever, do it again." Rapunzel threw her arms around him and grabbed the back of his vest tightly.

Eugene hugged her back, happy to have his everything with him again.

%-%-%-%-%

Queen Primrose picked up her dress and ran down the stairs to her daughter, followed by King Thomas.

"Oh, Rapunzel," the Queen stood in front of Rapunzel and brushed her daughter's choppy brown hair back behind her ears with her hand. "we have been worried sick!" she hugged her beautiful daughter.

"I know mother, and I apologize greatly for the worry I have caused to you, father, and Eugene."

Queen Primrose turned to the left to face Eugene. "Thank you, for bringing her back safe." she hugged Eugene like she did to Rapunzel.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Eugene bowed to the queen after she let go of him.

"You know, you don't have to call me 'your majesty', how about you call me Primrose." the Queen smiled up at Eugene.

"Oh." Eugene was surprised at the sincerity he was receiving from the Queen. He was now on a first name basis with her, and that made Eugene feel better about himself. "of course, Primrose." he smiled down at her.

%-%-%-%-%

Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's hand and ran up the spiral staircase to her room, still dripping wet, dragging Eugene behind. She opened her door and ran inside with her love. Once inside, she turned around to face him, "Close your eyes!"

"But if I do, I can't see how beautiful you are." Eugene frowned

"You see me everyday, a minute without seeing me isn't that bad!" she laughed.

"Oh alright, fine, Blondie." Eugene's stunning brown eyes closed slowly and he smiled.

"No peeking!" Rapunzel squeaked.

Considering the fact that she grew up in a tower, and painted every inch of the interior, Rapunzel was a fantastic artist. Unlike Eugene, who failed miserably at drawing anything.

She trotted over to her bed and reached under one of her fluffy purple pillows, and pulled out a piece of parchment. On the parchment, Rapunzel had drawn an amazingly detailed portrait of Eugene. She made sure every part of it was perfect, and looked exactly like him.

She walked back over to Eugene, who's eyes were still closed, and help up the picture next to his face to see the resemblance. Rapunzel closed one eye and tapped her finger against her lip. Her shading was magnificent, and she squealed at how alike her drawing and the real Eugene looked.

"Open your eyes, Eugene!" Rapunzel held the picture right in front of his face now.

"Wow, Blondie." he said, taking hold of the parchment and holding it next to his own face, "you got my nose right!" he chuckled.

"Do you like it?" Rapunzel's eyes gleamed and she stood before Eugene holding her hands together hoping he liked her drawing.

"Of course I do, it looks great." he took hold of Rapunzel and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Aloha everyone ^~^ **

**I'm going to start writing authors notes now (: At the end of each chapter I'm going to do another AN and reply to the reviews.**

**I saw in another fanfiction, someone had the idea to do a 'chapter song' for each new entry, and I thought that would be a cool idea so I'll probably start doing that as well.**

**I'm also taking requests if you have any ideas on what I could add to the story in the future c:**

**Ewe, I sound super bland and boring right now. (this is nothing like how I usually am heheh)**

**Anyway I don't own Tangled (sadly) blahblahblah it belongs to Disney so ):**

**%-%-%-%-%**

Rapunzel lay sprawled out on her bed, Eugene laying next to her tracing his finger up and down her arm.

"I could teach you how to draw!" Rapunzel screeched.

"What?" Eugene hoisted himself up on his elbows and stared at Rapunzel with a puzzled look.

"You heard me!" she said, "I can teach you how to draw really pretty pictures, like the one I drew of you. It'd be so much fun! Don't you think?"

"Uh, yeah sure why not, Blondie."

"Yay!" Rapunzel jumped off the bed and ran towards her closet, where she kept all her paints, brushes, pencils, and parchment. She pulled a chest out of the closet, and moved it to the middle of the room. The chest was a reddish-brown color, with beautiful carvings on it of the kingdom.

"Come here." she grabbed Eugene's wrist and pulled him off the bed, and onto the floor next to her.

"You know if someone finds us in here alone, we're both going to be dead."

"We aren't kissing or anything," Rapunzel frowned, "we're just drawing."

"But still-"

"Oh stop being such a party pooper, Eugene. I'm the princess, in case you've forgotten, I can tell the castle staff to do anything I want." she dug her hand around in the chest and pulled out two pieces of parchment, setting one in front of Eugene, and one in front of herself.

"Well, in case _you've_ forgotten, your parents are the King and Queen, and they can tell _you_ to do anything they want." Eugene had a point there, and Rapunzel couldn't help but contemplate what he said.

She finally came up with something to say, "We're just drawing."

Eugene rolled his eyes playfully, "Whatever you say, Blondie."

**%-%-%-%-%**

Not soon after, Rapunzel had neatly put out everything that was inside of the beautiful chest. "Don't you just love how vibrant these colors are?" she grinned and pointed the paint.

"They look great." Eugene started, "so how do I draw as good as you? I want to draw an amazing picture of you."

He meant to say sexy, not amazing. But, Rapunzel probably had no idea in the world what sexy meant, and now didn't seem like the best time to explain it to her.

"Here," Rapunzel handed him a pencil, "you do know how to hold it, right?"

"Of course I do, gosh Blondie, you think I'm that stupid?" Eugene frowned.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, it's just..." her eyes began to water.

"Aw, Rapunzel. It's okay, I was just playing with you." he scooted closer and put his arms around her tightly.

Whenever he touched Rapunzel, he felt like some dead part of him, was finally alive. Like a light had turned on, like a fire had started.

And he loved it.

He had the urge to do more than just hug and kiss her, but he had no intentions of scaring Rapunzel that way.

"I'm sorry." Rapunzel looked up at Eugene, who's chest she had buried her face into.

"Don't be." he lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her.

Rapunzel felt the butterflies in her stomach. She loved it when Eugene kissed her, and something about it made her wanting more. But she didn't exactly know what she wanted more of, or why she did.

Eugene pulled away gently and looked into Rapunzel's beautiful eyes, "So, are you going to teach me how to draw fantastically like you?"

"Alright!" she beamed.

Rapunzel went through a whole speech on how to properly form specific shapes, what techniques to use, how to shade, hand position, color scheme, and more stuff that Eugene totally doesn't remember.

"Now you try." she watched Eugene intently as he tried to draw a circle on his page.

Rapunzel shook her head and reached out her hand to his, and adjusted his hand position.

There was that warm feeling again.

Eugene finished drawing his circle and looked at Rapunzel to see if she approved.

"Well, that circle looks fabulous!" she clapped her petite hands and smiled.

Eugene felt proud of himself and glanced at his fabulous circle. "It does look rather handsome doesn't it?"

"Yes! It's the most handsome circle I've ever seen in my life!" Rapunzel giggled, "now try to shade. Remember, take your finger and gently smudge the sides of the circle, and viola! You'll have an amazing shaded circle.

Eugene did as he was told.

"That looks great!" she clapped again, "now pick your colors!"

As Eugene was looking through the collection of paints Rapunzel had, a soft knock was heard at her door.

"Come in!" she peeped.

The Queen opened Rapunzel's pastel colored door, and walked in the room. She looked at if she was dizzy, or sick.

"Rapunzel," she began, "Your father and I have something very important we need to tell you, please come with me to the sitting room."

"Can Eugene come?" Rapunzel asked sweetly, her green eyes gleaming in the light.

Queen Primrose nodded, and lead them down to the sitting room.

Rapunzel and Eugene held hands on the walk there, both with that warm feeling.

Once everyone was inside the sitting room, a castle guard closed the door behind them, and everyone sat down on the expensive furniture.

"Rapunzel..." the King and Queen sighed, "you have a twin sister."

**%-%-%-%-%**

**AN: I hope you liked that chapter, I personally think it was a lot better than the first one, but anyway let's get to review replies :3**

**Quekea: Thanks, Silas :D**

**Me-Me Rotamundo: I hope you like the continuation c:**

**Saki-Rose Chan: Thankies ^~^**

**Queen Of Red Flames: Heheh, thanks! The story takes place five months after they arrive at the castle for the first time, by the way. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't been updating a lot, I've been busy with school and stuff _ But anyway, a little delay might happen often, but I will upload at least a chapter a week. Hopefully.. (maybe two if I have time) **

**The chapters are short because I usually don't have time to make them longer, I get writers block, and sometimes I like to leave you guys at cliff hangers..**

**This chapters song is: **

_**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry **_

**I couldn't come up with a song that would go with the whole chapter, so I just took my favorite section of this chapter and dedicate that song to it. Expect better songs in the future (that go with the whole chapter hopefully) c:**

The room was silent for quite a while after the Queen has shared the news of Rapunzel's twin.

"Where is she?" Rapunzel stood up, thinking her sister was in the castle at that very moment.

"Well, honey, let me explain something. Raina was born with black hair and blue eyes. Her skin was slightly more pale than yours because she was very sick. Gothel took her along with you, and considering the fact that Raina wasn't found with you, we thought she had died of her illness. That is until word that a so-called 'beautiful young woman with lengthy black hair,' has been wreaking havoc in every corner of Corona. We honestly have no idea why she would be doing this, and we highly doubt she knows she is royalty, most people forgot about her because they suspected she died of her sickness after she was kidnapped."

"We have to go find her!" Rapunzel jumped up and down, causing the Queens tea to tip over and spill onto the coffee table.

"Yes, I know," Queen Primrose took a table napkin to wipe up the spilt tea, but a chamber maid stepped in to do it instead, "I thought about sending a search party to bring her here, but I doubt she would listen to them... That's when I started thinking that you and Eugene should search for her and deliver her back to the castle safely. I'm sure she would listen to someone who looks exactly like her, except with shorter hair."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Eugene started, "so you're telling me that there's someone out there that looks exactly like Blondie, and is causing trouble all around the kingdom? That's the last thing I expected to hear."

King Thomas transferred his gaze from Rapunzel to Eugene, "I understand it is hard to believe, Mr. Fitzherbert, but she is our daughter, and we need your help to return her to us."

Eugene contemplated the request for an extended amount of time, until finally, "When do we leave?" he sighed.

"At dawn, you and Rapunzel will head out on horseback to the last place Raina was seen." The Queen smiled, her beautiful white teeth felt blinding to Eugene and he blinked.

"And where might that be?" he coughed.

"She was last seen at the edge of the forest in the east, breaking windows to a bakery."

"Lovely." Eugene rolled his eyes, took Rapunzel's hand, and lead her out of the room.

**%-%-%-%-%**

"I'm excited! I can't wait to meet my sister, she sounds like she'd be so much fun to hang out with. I've always wanted a sister. I read all about them in one of my favorite books." Rapunzel beamed as her and Eugene walked into Rapunzel's room.

"Blondie," Eugene closed the door behind them, "your sister sounds like a nuisance."

"Maybe. But we can change her. After all, **you** changed after spending time with me." she fell back onto her bed, and gazed up at the carvings that were shaped onto her ceiling.

Eugene sat on the edge of the bed next to Rapunzel. He took her dainty hand and rubbed his thumb on her wrist. He thought to himself,

_Rapunzel is so beautiful, how can anyway be even slightly similar to her? It's just not possible..._

"I won't be able to get any sleep tonight, I'll be too excited about meeting Raina tomorrow!"

Pascal crawled onto a hyper Rapunzel's leg, and turned into the pastel purple color of her dress.

"Want me to stay in here tonight? I mean, at least until you fall asleep." Eugene choked on his words.

"Oh yes, please do." Rapunzel grinned and flung her arms around Eugene's neck, hugging him amorously.

Eugene put his arms around Rapunzel's lower torso, and buried his face in her shoulder.

**%-%-%-%-%**

In the morning, Rapunzel was up an hour before Eugene, bouncing around the stables, awaiting Maximus and the horse Eugene had rode while trying to find Rapunzel in the rain. The horse was given to Eugene as a gift for returning Rapunzel, and he was mostly black, except for his bald face and white stockings on his back legs. Rapunzel made Eugene name him Flynn. Flynn the horse was probably the only horse in the world to develop a deep love for Eugene. Whenever Eugene came into the stables, they erupted with loud whinnies from Flynn the horse, and when Eugene came close enough to Flynn, he would rub all over him.

Rapunzel watched as the stablehands ran around feeding horses, brushing them, and cleaning their stalls. A few minutes later, a charming young girl walked over to her. The girl had Maximus to the left of her, and was holding his lead. Maximus whinnied at the sight of Rapunzel and tried to trot over to her, but Rapunzel noticed as the stablehand pulled back on the lead Maximus was hooked to and spoke a word to him that she didn't understand. Maximus rolled his eyes at the stablehands remark and snorted.

"Here you go, Your Highness." the young girl handed over Maximus' lead to Rapunzel and smiled. Her teeth were crooked and a faint yellow color, and Rapunzel couldn't help but stare at them. She had never seen teeth that weren't white before. The girl noticed the princess staring at her teeth, so she closed her mouth, looked at the ground, and sighed. "I apologize for my unseemly appearance, Your Highness..."

"What? Oh, you don't have to apologize. I personally think your teeth are fascinating. I've never seen anything like them. You must let me draw them one day!"

The young girl gawked at Rapunzel, "You mean you don't think my teeth are hideous? Most people do, and when I was younger all the other children would make fun of my teeth."

Rapunzel gasped, "That's terrible! I'm so sorry! But, you must let me get a better view of your teeth!" she jumped forward, dropping Maximus' lead, and pushed up the girls lips, staring amazed.

Just then, Eugene walked up to the stables, only to see his girlfriend poking around in a stablehands mouth, "Blondie? What are you doing?" he gave Rapunzel a confused look, and thought maybe it'd be smarter if he didn't get closer to her right now.

"Oh, Eugene!" she ran up to him and embraced him tightly, then looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, "This girl has the most fascinating teeth!"

Eugene removed his gaze from Rapunzel, and fixed it on the dazed girl standing by Maximus.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rapunzel turned to the girl, "what is your name?"

She glanced at the crazy princess, "Annette."

"What a pretty name. Anyway, me and Eugene must be on our way soon. Could you bring out Flynn?" Rapunzel asked while she broke away from Eugene and skipped to Maximus.

Annette nodded and ran off in the general direction of Flynn's stall.

Eugene strode over to the left side of Maximus, intertwined his fingers, and held out both his hands for a makeshift step to help Rapunzel on the tall horse. He was surprised when he saw Rapunzel step on his hands with shoes on! Not just shoes, but boots. They were black leather riding boots that matched her cloak.

"New shoes?" he asked.

"Yes, do you like them? Mother told me I should wear them whenever I ride horses." Rapunzel shifted in the saddle as she held up her foot to admire her boot.

"They look great at on you." Eugene walked over to take Flynn's lead as Annette brought the horse over.

He lead Flynn next to Maximus and mounted. "Do we have everything, Blondie?"

Rapunzel looked behind her at the saddlebags that were placed on Maximus. She leaned over and reached for one, opening it. "Check," she said, then she leaned over to the other one and opened it, "check."

"Well, looks like we're all packed, so onward!" Eugene tapped the side of Flynn with his heels and he took off at a slow canter towards the castle gate. Rapunzel and Maximus followed behind. The gate opened at their approach, and soon they were out of the castle grounds, and on the paths of Corona. The wind blew through Eugene and Rapunzel's hair as they rode out farther and farther into the kingdom.

**%-%-%-%-%**

On the ride, many people stopped and waved at Rapunzel, smiling.

Eugene and Rapunzel set up camp at a pond that wasn't far from where Raina was last spotted. Rapunzel unsaddled the horses and tied them up under a tree for shade, and laid out a blanket under another tree for her and Eugene. She took the saddlebags and unpacked the food, "Are you hungry?" she turned her head to Eugene, who was splashing his face with water from the pond.

He looked back at Rapunzel. The sunset shown on Eugene's wet face like diamonds, "A little." he said and walked over to her.

"Here," she said, handing him berries and apples that she had packed. "They grow in the garden in front of the castle."

Eugene took an apple from her small hands and bit into it. Rapunzel took the saddlebags and placed them at the end of the blanket for pillows.

Eugene moved over and took her hands in his. Rapunzel felt the warmth of him flowing all through her body. He leaned in closer until the space between their lips was gone. Rapunzel threw her legs around Eugene's waist, and he gripped her thighs tightly. Her tongue managed to find it's way into his mouth, their hearts were racing, they sat there for what seemed like hours, kissing each other.

Finally Eugene pulled away and gasped.

"Wow." Rapunzel said, as she rested her head on Eugene's chest.

"Go to sleep, Blondie." he smiled down at her, "it's late."

She nodded and closed her eyes, falling into a beautiful sleep for the rest of the night. Eugene fell asleep just a few minutes later, and they lay there, together, until the sun comes up.

**AN: Phew, took me a few hours to write that xD Hope you like it (: **

**Thank you for all your sweet reviews :3 They really make me feel better about my writing skills, I think I'm horrible compared to some of the other ****fanfiction**** authors out there.**

**In case you didn't notice, the chapter song goes with the kissing scene paragraph. Huehuehue...**

**Raina is in the next chapter by the way :D **

**Anyways, I'm off to tumblr so goodnight! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: GAAAH I'M SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I'VE UPDATED. I've been sick, I'm failing math, and I've had a serious case of writers block so D: **

**Anyway, this chapters song is:**

_**A Whole New World (from the Aladdin soundtrack) **_

**%-%-%-%-% **

The next morning Eugene and Rapunzel were awoken by a deafening neigh from Maximus. They stood up only to notice a pale girl with lengthy black hair trying to untie him.

"Raina?" Eugene walked near the girl slowly. She looked over at him, turned, and ran. "Wait!" he yelped and chased after her.

Rapunzel jumped onto Maximus and dug her heels into his sides, he whinnied and galloped into the direction Eugene and Raina dashed off. The wind almost blew Pascal off Rapunzel's shoulder and he leaped into one of Maximus' saddle bags to escape the piercing breeze.

Maximus stopped in a clearing where Eugene and Raina were standing face to face scowling at each other.

"Let go of my hair." Raina growled as she tried to pull her long ebony locks from Eugene's vigorous hands.

Rapunzel jumped down from Maximus and scampered forward then threw her arms around Raina, "Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you Raina! You look just as I imagined!"

Raina grimaced, "Get off me you mental woman!" she lifted her pale leg and kicked Rapunzel in the shin with what looked like enough force to kill an elephant.

Eugene dropped Raina's hair and ran to Rapunzel's aid. He caught her before she could fall backwards, "Blondie, are you okay?" he gave her a worried look and checked her leg, which was now turning to a bright reddish color.

"S-sh-she kicked me." Rapunzel whimpered.

"I know, I know. Does it hurt? Do you need a doctor?" Eugene picked her up and walked over to Maximus. Raina was standing in the middle of the clearing, watching them with curiosity like they were some kind of alien species.

"No, I'm okay. Put me down." she barked.

Eugene looked shocked but succumbed to her request and laid Rapunzel on the grass. She did her best to stand up and limped over to where Raina was standing, anger and curiosity spread across her features.

Before Rapunzel could say anything to her, Raina spoke up, "How do you know my name?"

Rapunzel looked her straight in the eye and said, "I'm your sister."

"Oh please, if I had a family, let alone a sister, they would of come looking for me a long time ago. And here I am, in the middle of the woods, just trying to steal a horse." she rolled her eyes.

"That's the thing, you and me were kidnapped by Gothel when we were babies. You were really ill. No one knows what happened to you after that because you weren't found with Gothel like I was. Everyone thought you had died of your sickness and, oh I forgot! Our parents are the King and Queen."

Raina stared at Rapunzel and started to crack up. Her laughed was so loud that Rapunzel had to cover her ears.

"So you're telling me-"

Laugh.

"That I'm-"

Laugh.

"A princess!"

Laugh.

At that moment, Flynn the horse appeared near the edge of the clearing. He ran to Eugene and rubbed against him, accidentally knocked him over.

The noise of the commotion distracted Raina from her laughter and she disappeared and reappeared next to Flynn.

"What the hell was that?" Eugene looked up at Raina who was extending her hand out to help him up from the ground.

"What was what?" she said as Eugene grabbed her cold hand and stood up.

"You just teleported over here." he emphasized the word teleported.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raina strutted closer to him and put her hand on his chest.

Eugene shivered at her touch and gave her a look that said 'what the hell are you doing?'

"I just noticed how wonderfully handsome you are." Raina licked her lips and threw her leg around Eugene's waist.

He stepped back and Raina fell onto the ground, her hair was covering her face. "What was that for?" she said while she stood back up and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me." Eugene glared at her.

Rapunzel was standing a few lengths away, her mouth wide open at the sight of her twin sister hitting on her boyfriend.

Raina stood still for a minute, contemplating whether or not she should go with Eugene and Rapunzel back to the castle, so she could spend more time with him.

Rapunzel rushed forward and grabbed Eugene's hand hoping that Raina would look at them together and think, 'Hey, maybe I shouldn't hit on him, he does have a girlfriend.'

"I'll go with you back to Corona." Raina smirked.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other and sighed, "Alright." they said in unison.

Maximus trotted over and gave Raina a dirty look.

"Grab my hands," she said to the Eugene and Rapunzel. They hesitated but eventually did as they were told, "Put your hands on the horses." Raina ordered. Eugene rested his hand on Flynn's head and Flynn whinnied. Rapunzel did the same with Maximus.

Raina closed her eyes and everyone disappeared from the clearing and a few seconds they all reappeared in front of the castle gates.

"How did you do that?" Rapunzel asked. "I wasn't ever able to do that when I had my long hair.

"Maybe you never tried," Raina whispered as she threw her hair up over the gate, climbed it, and jumped onto the ground on the other side. "Coming?" she snarled.

Rapunzel ordered the guards to open the gate for her, Eugene, and the horses. The guards did as they were told and soon after they were inside the castle grounds, stablehands came to get the horses.

Unlike Rapunzel, Raina wore a dark blue corset and a long blue skirt. She walked up the steps that lead into the castle and threw open the doors, "I'm home." she yelled.

Queen Primrose and King Thomas rushed down from the sitting room and embraced their daughter, much like they did to Rapunzel when she came home. "Raina..." they said. "We missed you, please come to the sitting room. Oh my you're so skinny, I'll get the cooks to prepare you something." The Queen ran off in the direction of the kitchen. "My daughter..." King Thomas patted her shoulder and walked off to the kitchen.

Raina turned around to face Eugene. She looked at him with her dark eyes and ran towards him. She forced her lips upon his and grabbed a tuft of his hair in her hand. He fell backwards onto an end table and knocked a vase on the floor. Raina refused to let go of him.

**AN: I hope that was a good cliff hanger muahahha :) I've been sitting here for two hours writing that and now I'm listening to Panic! At the Disco's new album. It's fabulous. I honestly felt really bad that I haven't updated in so long and I'm really really really sorry D: I want to use a ouija board. Ok ok I'm done rambling. This chapter wasn't that good in my opinion but hopefully you guys liked it :3 **

**The chapter song is about Raina and how going from living in the forest to castle life is like a 'Whole New World' I didn't mean to use a Disney song but it's the first thing that came to mind and I didn't have a lot of time to think so haha. **


End file.
